Mistaken Identity
by firefly120
Summary: When a cop and a paramedic are attacked at their apartment they soon realize it was no accident. Bosco joins the chase in this chapter!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or anything else affiliated with Third Watch but I do own my own characters. Enjoy!  
  
Mistaken Identity  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Two pairs of feet slipped and slid fighting to keep their traction on the iced New York City sidewalks. Until finally the smaller pair lost the lost the fight. His feet flew up in the air almost comically and Carlos landed hard on his butt. "Damn it!" He shouted ignoring the laughter above him. "Shut up Davis." Carlos said unconvincingly as he slipped trying to stand up. Ty kept laughing and offered a gloved hand to Carlos. "You okay?" Carlos stood up and rubbed his back. "I'll live. Can't wait until it's spring." "You mean you don't enjoy the snow and the sleet and the ice and-"   
  
"No! I'll be happy when everything melts and it gets hot and I don't have to wear half my wardrobe outside just to stay warm."  
  
They were only walking from the parking lot to the front door of their apartment building. They continued walking the short distance until they reached the building's front door. They opened the doors and were met with a nice gust of heat. "Thank God." Carlos muttered and they both began taking off their bulky jackets and gloves. 'I'm tired and I want sleep.' Carlos thought as he trudged towards the elevators. He saw a sign taped on the doors and felt his mouth drop as he read it. "How can the elevator be broken?" Carlos said staring at the sign posted on the elevator doors.   
  
Ty grabbed the sign reading it aloud. "Repairs needed for broken cables. Sorry for the inconvenience." He said flatly. It was twelve thirty at night and after a long and hectic shift, they were ready to relax. Carlos rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly and started towards the stairway with Ty behind him. "For what they charge here, we should have personal elevators." Ty said trailing behind a groaning Carlos 'I'm gonna pass out on the way up.' He felt light-headed from his cold and thought briefly about taking the next day off. 'Who wants a sick paramedic working on them?'  
  
They slowly made their way up the five flights to their apartment while thinking about their shifts. There was a bad hit and run outside a nightclub on grand opening night. Ty still had images of all the people that were in the path of the car sprawled on the street and sidewalk where some patrons were trying their best to help them. 55-Charlie and 55-David eventually found the abandoned vehicle on the side of the road late that night. They got the license plate number and easily tracked the man down. Carlos had seen the drivers' handy work up close and had hoped Bosco found the asshole first.  
  
They quickly reached their apartment and heard the neighbors loud music blaring through the door. "Can't you arrest them?" Carlos asked unlocking the door. Ty shook his head. "This is the thousandth time you've asked me that and no I can't. No probable cause. Plus they just moved in two weeks ago, give them a little slack."  
  
"They're probably smoking that wacky tabacy. Riding the white horse? The painted pony? Smoking that peace pipe? Catching-"  
  
"I got it! They're getting high, gees." Ty laughed as Carlos got the door opened. "My feet." Carlos complained. "You sound like an old woman." Ty complained stepping into the living room and tossing his bag across the floor. Carlos yawned and kicked off his shoes. He didn't think he could make it to his bedroom and was tempted to fall asleep on the couch. He had to admit it felt good to finally be home. Ty was about to take his shoes off as well but stopped short when he saw a shadow rapidly moving at his roommate in front of him. "Carlos!" He shouted dropping his jacket and pushing his oblivious friend down. Carlos felt his body flatten against the hardwood floor as all of Ty's weight rested on him.   
  
"Ty what the-" He was cut off as a hand pushed his neck down and his face was forced back into to the carpet. Ty had to brace himself as he reached for his gun on his waist but Carlos wasn't much of a support and Ty was violently pushed back down to the ground. He landed on his back and saw a man dressed in time honored burglar clothing: dressed in all black with his face hidden behind a mask. He didn't look too big and didn't have any weapon in his hands, or at least any Ty could see. Something wasn't right here, Ty could feel it but didn't have much time to think about it as the man approached him. Ty kicked out at the man hitting him directly in the stomach causing him to shout in pain. Ty had time to bring his gun out and aim but someone grabbed the weapon from behind and tried to wrench it from his hands. 'What?' His gun was pointed behind him as he tried to regain control. His finger involuntarily tightened on the trigger and his gun fired. He heard a curse and thought for a chilling moment it was Carlos but he was pretty confident he wasn't this strong. He watched his gun go off a second time into the ceiling and hoped someone heard the noise but had little time to think about it as all the air was forced out of him as a fist connected with his stomach. He released his grip from his weapon as he cradled his abdomen.   
  
"We don't need you." A voice over behind said and Ty heard his own gun cock back getting ready to fire. 'Definitely not Carlos.' He thought as he blindly lunged backwards at the voice knocking the second man down. "Carlos!" He strained seeing his gun skitter away on the floor.   
  
'Get the gun. Get the gun!' Carlos turned after hearing Ty call his name. He looked to see a man dressed in all black and froze momentarily. 'We're being robbed!' He looked out the corner of his eye at Ty and back at the gun. It seemed as if everyone spotted it at the same time and made a dash for it. Ty sat up and tried to stand but was tripped by the man already on the ground. He shouted as he put his hand out to break his fall and landed awkwardly on his right arm. He was picked up and thrown back against the bookshelf knocking down most of its contents. Carlos crawled towards the gun not aware that Ty wasn't going for it. He froze when he heard a click above him. He looked up and couldn't move as he stared up into the barrel of a gun.   
  
Ty was able to see past the man's beefy shoulders and see Carlos at the mercy of a gun. They were defeated. Ty couldn't risk to fight anymore or Carlos could be shot. He looked pleadingly back up at the man who stood taller than him. "Please, just take whatever you want and go." Ty said starting to feel the severity of the situation. The man shook his head. Ty heard stories about people getting their own weapons used against them in situations but never did he think it would happen to him, he was a cop. He was trained for situations like these, or so he thought. The man shook his head almost grinning.  
  
  
  
"My wallet is in my back pocket. I don't know how much money is in there. Uh my watch take it. No one needs to get hurt." Ty was barely breathing as the man answered him. "Oh we got what we want. We don't need anything else from you." The tall man said. 'Nothing else from me?!' Ty thought in terror. "Help! Hel-" Ty shouted hoping someone would hear him but was silenced with the first of many punches.   
  
Bosco straightened out his uniform humming as he and Faith walked out of roll call. "So me, Fred, and the kids are going out tonight to celebrate and I can't go out for drinks tonight."  
  
"What for?" Bosco asked still humming. "Emily got on the honor roll for the second time this year. All A's, now that's a first." She laughed. "I'm thinking about getting her something. Maybe a gift card. Everything I seem to get her now is the complete opposite of what she really wants…." She trailed off as Bosco kept humming, completely ignoring her. "Bosco!" She shouted making her partner jump. "Yeah?" He said looking at her.   
  
"Nothing." Faith said rolling her eyes. "What's up with you today?"  
  
"Barely any sleep last night."  
  
"Even after we chased that guy all night?" Faith asked grabbing their radios. She had slept like a rock that night. Her best sleep in weeks. "Perhaps you had a slightly guilty conscience?"  
  
"I don't think so." Bosco said clipping on his radio. "He deserved every hit he got."  
  
Faith silently agreed with him but didn't say it. By Bosco standards, the perp got off pretty light. No need to encourage Bosco.   
  
"Maybe I still had an adrenaline rush." Bosco added.  
  
"Maybe." Faith said smoothing her hair back. She spotted Sully on the phone at the front desk. "What's he up to? He wasn't at roll call."  
  
Bosco shrugged walking closer to him trying to listen in on the conversation. "Yeah, if I hear from him you'll be the first to know." Sully said hanging up the phone momentarily before picking it back up.  
  
"What's going on Sully?" Faith asked seeing the unease etched on his face. He held up a hand as he made another phone call. "Ty it's me. Call me when you get this message." He said hanging up. "Have any of you seen Ty today?"  
  
"No. We thought he had the day off when he didn't show in roll call. He didn't call?" Faith said stepping towards the desk along with Bosco. Sully shook his head. "No. I was hoping you might have heard from him first. It doesn't feel right."  
  
"Maybe he's sick and just slept in." Bosco offered slightly concerned. "You want us swing by his place?" Bosco asked. The more he thought about it, Ty had never been 'late' to work and if he was a little late, he always called. "Yeah, sure." Sully said distractedly he looked over Bosco's shoulder seeing Doc in the lobby. "Doc." Sully called over. Doc looked a little annoyed as he approached them. "Davis here?" He asked looking around the precinct. "No." Sully said feeling his stomach drop. "Why?"  
  
"Carlos didn't show up for work and he's not answering his cell. I was looking for Davis to see if he knew where he was."   
  
"Ty hasn't shown up either. We're about to go by their apartment." Faith said starting to get a feeling something was definitely not right. Doc nodded slowly. "Alright but call me when you get there. It's not like Carlos to not phone in."  
  
"We'll check it out Doc." Bosco said reassuring him.  
  
Well that's Chapter 1. Tell me what you think. Write a review! E-mail me. 


	2. AWOL x2

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or anything else affiliated with Third Watch but I do own my own characters.   
  
Thanks for the reviews! It feels so good to know that someone likes this story, besides me ;). They mean a lot to me. They were a good Birthday present!  
  
Also The spacing got a little messed up in the last chapter when I uploaded. so I'll just be putting stars to separate the different scenes. Just in case.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Mistaken Identity  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*****  
  
"Davis! Carlos! Open up!" Sully shouted banging his fist against their apartment door. He'd been at it for a minute or two and Faith and Bosco watched nervously not ready to step in just yet. They all had seen Davis' car in the parking lot downstairs so they knew they made it home from work the other night. Faith held out hope that maybe they were both in a deep sleep and couldn't hear. "Do you want me to go get the key from the super?!" Bosco asked loudly. The music down the hall was still playing loudly despite it being working hours. Sully sighed loudly pulling his key ring out of his pocket. "No, I've got a spare. I got it."   
  
He unlocked the door and reluctantly placed his hand on his holster. Nothing looked out of the ordinary as they all stepped inside except for a pair of shoes strewn on the floor. They were in the living room and saw a jacket, gloves, and cap on the floor.   
  
"That's Davis' stuff." Bosco whispered pulling out his gun. There could be someone in the apartment right now so no one took any chances. "Me and Faith got the living room. Sully, you check the bedrooms." Sully nodded and broke away from the pair steering left. Faith was in front of Bosco as they moved into the living room. The small carpet was pushed up but Bosco didn't think to much of it as they passed. Faith didn't think they would find anyone posing a threat but she kept her gun out anyway. You never know. She recognized a black duffel bag as Ty's on the floor near one of the couches and stepped carefully around it. "He was here." She said quietly.  
  
"Faith. Look at the ceiling." Bosco said already staring.   
  
There were two nickel sized holes above them spaced a few feet apart. Faith had continued to walk as she looked and held back a shout as she tripped over something on the floor. Bosco caught her by the upper arm stopping her from falling down. "You good?" He asked watching her slowly stand up. She was staring at the ground and Bosco followed her line of sight down and saw what made Faith nearly fall. Sticking out past the couch farthest away from the door was a gym shoe but it was still attached to its owner. Faith dreaded looking over the couch but forced herself to anyway. She peeked over and instantly covered her mouth. Bosco couldn't believe what he saw either. Ty was sprawled on his back between the couch and the bookshelf. His arms and face were dotted with bruises and some disappeared under his shirt. Bosco bent down to check his pulse easily finding one. "Sully!" Faith shouted as she bent down over his no longer missing partner.   
  
*****  
  
Ty felt like a ton of bricks was sitting on his chest. He couldn't breathe. No air. 'Oh god I'm gonna suffocate.' He panicked and tried to lift his hands to his neck but pain surged through both arms and felt them being pulled back down.  
  
"Breathe Davis, breathe."  
  
Ty knew that voice. He heard it almost everyday, that was Sully. 'Okay breathe.' He coughed what little air he had left and sucked in a deep shuddering breath, feeling somewhat alive again. 'Was I shot?' He didn't open his eyes and blocked out the other voices he heard as he tried to figure out what was going on. 'What happened?' His entire body ached but he didn't have a clue why. He flinched as he remembered a dark masked figure standing over him. 'Did that have something to do with what was going on now?' Ty's thoughts were shaken as a hand touched him on a particularly sore spot on his face. He tried to shake it away but someone held down his wrists.   
  
"Hold him down." Sully said from above him trying not to panic. He knew that if he moved he could hurt himself more. "Stay still Ty."  
  
"It's just me Ty, Faith." She said putting her hands lightly on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"Faith…" Ty mumbled. 'She was here too?' He figured he must still be on the job "Sully and Bosco are here too. You're gonna be okay now, alright? Just relax." 'Fine, but tell me what's going on.' Ty thought. He tried his best not to shout but failed as he felt another swell of pain rip though his body as someone touched him again.  
  
"I don't see Carlos anywhere. I'm going to call it in." Bosco said storming back into the room. He had heard Ty yell and it brought him back from his search of the apartment. His eyes landed on the bruised body laying on the floor. "How's Davis?"  
  
"Hanging in there." Sully said softly. Bosco's face darkened as he pressed the button down on his radio. "55-David. Rush on that bus forthwith. Officer down and one paramedic missing." Ty opened his eyes at that moment. Realizing he was the officer down. He opened his eyes feeling one nearly swollen shut. He blinked heavily trying to clear his vision and make out where he was.   
  
"Ty?"  
  
His eyes drifted to his side to see a dark blur he assumed to be Sully. Ty ignored his voice and stared past him trying to glance at his surroundings that seemed very familiar. He saw a dark wooden bookshelf against the wall behind Sully and remembered briefly putting it together. 'My apartment?' He thought as his eyes darkened again and passed out.  
  
*****  
  
Well that's Chapter 2. Tell me what you think. Write a review and E-mail me! 


	3. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or anything else affiliated with Third Watch but I do own my own characters. Enjoy!  
  
I love the reviews y'all are giving me! Positive or negative they do help me write better.  
  
*****  
  
Mistaken Identity  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*****  
  
"Hey wait up Doc!"   
  
Doc cleared the dark stairwell two steps at a time making his temporary partner strain at having to catch up to him.   
  
"If you can't keep up, give me your equipment and go back to the damn bus!" Doc shouted still running up the stairs.   
  
His partner, Al Feldman, was a bit taken aback by Doc's words but continued to follow him. After all, he still had a job to do and just because he didn't get along with Doc didn't mean he wasn't going to do it.   
  
Plus he had their backboard tucked under his arm.   
  
Al had been called in to the firehouse after a medic didn't show up for work. He was having a good day until he and Doc had to go on this run. Doc seemed to be in a much crappier mood than at the beginning of the shift.  
  
Doc on the other hand couldn't care less what first impressions he made on his partner or what Feldman thought. He adjusted his equipment bag on his shoulder as he reached the fifth floor, slowing down as he forced the staircase door bar open. The muscles in his legs were already burning after running up five flights of stairs. The hall was noisy from someone's loud music system. Doc was already on edge and the loud rock music was no help to him.   
  
"What apartment is it?" Al asked trying to catch his breath. For an older guy, Doc was in great shape.   
  
Doc didn't answer him and continued down the hall until he reached an apartment two doors from the end. The door was already wide open and Al followed Doc into the doorway.   
  
"Sully!" Doc yelled.   
  
"We're in here!" Faith answered.  
  
As Doc headed through the living room he noticed that it looked pretty torn up. He noticed a side table knocked down with its' glass top shattered on the ground. A pair of shoes and jackets were splayed on the ground convincing Doc whatever happened wasn't a slip and fall. Doc was even more sure when he saw Bosco looking at the ceiling while shaking his head. Doc took a fleeting glance upwards and noticed the unquestionable indentations of bullet holes. He felt his heart throb faster when he saw Faith and Sully huddled by the couch. Someone was laying on the floor between them but he couldn't make out who it was yet. "How bad?" Doc asked breathlessly just as he reached the two of them.   
  
"I don't know. He opened his eyes for a moment but he passed out again." Faith said while Sully just crouched their beside Ty looking numb.   
  
Doc knelt down beside him and took a deep breath as he saw what condition Davis was in. Doc had suspected at the most a gunshot wound but was stunned looking at all of the bruises on the young man. Most of the skin Doc could see was black-and-blue.   
  
"Doc!" Faith shouted getting his attention.  
  
Doc shook his head and called out Davis' name as he crouched down. "Ty? Wake up. Come on time to wake up." He pulled his penlight out of his pocket and shined it into his eyes still not getting any response. "Pupils sluggish but reactive." Doc announced to his partner who didn't yet know that the man on the floor was a friend of everyone there.   
  
Doc balled his hand into a fist and rubbed his knuckles roughly onto his sternum. "Davis! Wake up!" He shouted bending down closer to his ear.   
  
******  
  
Pain flared across his chest making him groan in pain.   
  
"Davis wake up!" A voice ordered.   
  
'I'm tired.' He thought. He just wanted to stay still and ignore the pain but it was too much. He finally opened his eyes looking into the face of Doc.   
  
"There we go. Stay up this time." Doc ordered placing on the cervical collar with numb fingers. "How long was he awake before I got here?" He said looking around at Faith and Sully.   
  
"Maybe a few minutes. I-I don't know." Sully said shaking out of his stupor and looking down at his partner. Seeing all the bruises made it hurt just to look at him.  
  
"Davis do you where you are?" Doc asked.  
  
"Huh?" Ty groaned. 'What was Doc talking about?'  
  
"You're at your apartment. Someone assaulted you but you're going to be okay." Doc saw the words register on his tired face and looked at a loss. "Can you wiggle your feet and fingers?"  
  
"Yeah." Ty said as he slowly moved his legs and fingers. 'Why did Doc ask me that? Am I hurt that bad?'  
  
"That's good. I'd be worried if you couldn't." Doc said trying to put the younger man at ease.  
  
The other paramedic looked at Faith. "Any sign of that other roommate?"  
  
"That other roommate your talking about is a paramedic, my partner!" Doc nearly yelled scaring his temporary partner back to work. He knew in the back of his mind that Carlos wasn't there when Bosco gave him 'the look' when he first arrived. He just did not want to believe it. 'Just focus on keeping Davis alive.' Doc thought inserting an I.V. with numb fingers. He looked back down at him seeing that he was still awake. "Davis how are you doing?"  
  
"Not good." He simply said barely coherent as he blinked his eyes slowly. Everything on his battered body seemed to hurt but his chest hurt so much that he only took quick and shallow breaths. He was helpless to do anything when Doc had put the c-collar on and it only hindered him from breathing.  
  
Doc's partner had taken note and quickly put on an oxygen mask. Feldman heard Davis mumble something before he watched Ty start to squirm as he tried to rip off the C-collar with his arm. "Off, off." He panted.  
  
"Ty calm down. You have to let them work. It's there to help you." Sully said slowly holding his partners hand down. Ty looked at Sully in hesitation but stopped when he saw the worry in his eyes and reluctantly tried to calm down. Ty forced himself to breathe slowly finally getting enough oxygen.  
  
"His pressure's pretty low Doc." The paramedic said quietly.   
  
"Just give the I.V time to work." Doc replied. "Any better Davis?"  
  
Ty could only manage to shake his head which almost went unnoticed by everyone around him. He still felt like hell.  
  
Sully looked desperately at Doc. "Can't you give him something?"   
  
Doc shook his head. "He likely has a head injury. He has to wait until we get to the hospital."   
  
"Well what are you waiting for?!"  
  
"We're working on it." Al cut in. He and Doc were working to stabilize him first.  
  
Sully turned away from Doc and the other paramedic for a minute realizing they were too busy to answer his questions. He caught his partners attention by grabbing his hand and decided to see if he could get some information on what happened. "Ty, what happened here? Who did this to you?" Maybe he could get some information on what happened.  
  
'Did what?' Ty looked at Sully more confused than ever. He seemed to struggle for a moment before finally getting the words out. "I don't-I don't know."   
  
"What about Nieto? Do you know where he is?" Sully asked optimistically. He had seen the blood on the carpet, the bullet holes, and knew someone had gotten the short end of the stick. Doc looked at Sully for a moment before returning to help Davis.  
  
"Carlos? He's not here? Something happen?" He asked anxiously looking at the faces looming above him.  
  
"It's alright Ty. We were just asking." Faith cut off Sully from asking another round of questions with a stern look. 'Not now.' She mouthed. Ty really didn't need anymore stress on him.  
  
'Carlos?' Ty's mind flashed back to earlier and saw Carlos and a gun but all his thoughts seemed jumbled up. He did remember a man in front of him who punched him hard in his stomach. He moved his hand over his stomach grimacing.   
  
Doc looked up from splinting his arm and at Davis who was feebly moving his good arm to his abdomen. "What's wrong?"  
  
"My stomach." Ty complained sounding like a little kid complaining to his mother. It was a dull pain that had been there since he woke up and it wasn't going anywhere.  
  
Doc pulled up his shirt to see most of his stomach was covered dark bruises. "Son of a Bitch." Sully cursed while Faith diverted her eyes away. "I don't believe this."   
  
Doc echoed their exact thoughts in his own mind but didn't allow himself to say it out loud. Doc felt his stomach making Ty groan.   
  
"Sorry, Sorry." Doc apologized. It was pretty swollen already and Doc put two and two together and quickly put away his equipment. "Why didn't I check abdomen first? Damn it."  
  
"What's going on?" Sully asked seeing Doc's hastiness.  
  
"His pressure's dropped!" The paramedic said putting his stuff away also.  
  
"Don't go to sleep on me Davis." Doc ordered seeing his friends eyes at half mast.   
  
'Easy for you…..' Ty thought slowly. He was starting to feel a little lightheaded but he was sure Doc knew what he was doing.   
  
Doc looked at Sully and shook his head. "I think he's bleeding internally. We got to go. Now."  
  
"I'm going too." Sully said looking up. He wasn't there for Ty the other night but he would be today.   
  
"No. You can follow behind us." Doc said keeping his answer short so he wouldn't have to delve into any details. He was sure he would need all the room he could get. "Let's go."  
  
*****  
  
The train roared over the tiny neighborhood shaking the foundations of the small wooden houses. It was a poorer part of town but two men in one of the many un kept homes anticipated their luck to change very soon. Their home was just below the noisy tracks but the men couldn't care less. This was only temporary until they got enough money to leave.   
  
"We shouldn't have left that paramedic Rich. He might have saw something." A man said who was clearly over six three and very pumped. He ran a hand through his short black hair. "What are we going to do?!" He asked.   
  
Rich was pacing the living room floor holding a wet dish towel over his bicep. "Don't worry. I got it all figured out Lou."   
  
"Well what?" Lou shouted.   
  
Rich was always the smarter of the two brothers. He'd gone to college while Lou worked menial jobs not doing much of anything with himself though he had the body of a football player. He passed on sports and decided drugs were something he was naturally good at.   
  
"We're going to act normally. Like nothing happened. We don't need to let anyone get suspicious. You keep going to work and I'll be here watching our bait. It's not like I can go anywhere now." Rich said looking at his arm wound.  
  
"Duh. You've been shot! By a paramedic no less!" Lou said looking at the now soaked bloody dish rag. He reached for another one that was hanging on the refrigerator and handed it to his brother. "Well we're still going to kill him right?" Lou asked looking at the man in the corner.   
  
Rich shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. Depends if we get the money we want for this cop." They both were looking in the corner at the back of the room where a man sat gagged and tied up.   
  
Carlos heard every word they had just said and was nearly hyperventilating in fear. 'Kill me?! I'm the paramedic not the cop.' He tried to twist his sweaty hands out of the tape as he heard laughter.  
  
"Aww look Rich. It's startin' to dawn on him. I think he needs to learn the same lesson his friend did." Lou threatened advancing on Carlos.  
  
"Hey the News is coming on. Bring him over." Rich said wanting his captive to see the headlines.   
  
"You're real lucky buddy." Lou sneered putting down his fist. Carlos cringed as the man lumbered closer and grabbed him by the back of shirt. "Get up." He growled.   
  
'A little hard when you're tied up.' Carlos thought as he was forced to stand.   
  
"It's on." Rich said. Carlos was pushed roughly to the ground in front of the small TV set and struggled to turn on his side and watch.  
  
"The facts are still sketchy but the police are searching an apartment building on hopes of finding clues about this mysterious case. A police officer was found assaulted in his apartment and taken to a local hospital where he is still in surgery. We'll bring you the details as we get them." Carlos felt the eyes of his captors on him as he watched the news report. The news had to be talking about Ty.  
  
His ID picture flashed on the screen. "But the most disturbing fact is that his roommate Carlos Nieto, an FDNY paramedic, is missing at this hour. We-"   
  
Carlos couldn't hear the rest of the report because he was yanked to his feet and face to face with an angry Lou. "You're a paramedic?! Not a cop?!" He ripped the tape off his mouth. "Answer me!"  
  
"What did you do to Ty!" he shouted brazenly back. He was brought back to earth as he felt something cold at the base of his neck. He registered instantly that it was a gun as he heard a voice behind him.   
  
"Answer him." Rich said flatly.   
  
"Yes." Carlos said swallowing hard. He heard low laughter behind him as the gun was pushed harder into his neck. "I don't believe this shit Lou. He was going to sit there and watch me bleed to death and he's a paramedic."  
  
"Me either." Lou growled. He was angry they got the wrong man and didn't grab the cop. Carlos flinched at the pressure of the gun getting harder and Lou getting closer in his face. "Were you going to let my brother die?"  
  
'Uh-yes?' He thought but kept his mouth closed and looked directly at Lou.   
  
"Yes or no!?" Lou shouted. Carlos didn't answer feeling that any answer he gave would be wrong one. He felt Rich pull the cold steel away.   
  
"We can still get plenty of money for an FDNY member." Rich said tucking the gun into his belt. He turned Carlos around and pointed to his arm. "Never mind the question. Just patch me up paramedic."  
  
*****  
  
It was late at night when Lou and Rich went onto the back porch to talk. Every normal person was fast asleep in their beds not looking out the window for two kidnappers. Lou quickly lit up a cigarette tightening his cheap coat around him. He heard a gunfire in the distance and sirens and briefly wondered if they were for him. He relaxed once he heard them disappear in the night.   
  
"We did it man. We're about to get paid!" Lou said nearly shouting. It felt so good to know he'd soon never have to work again.  
  
"Cool it. We don't need to let no one onto us. Only you and me know what happened last night."  
  
"Right, right." Lou took a long drag trying to relax. "I'm thinking we should send a little gift to that officer. I think it would cheer him up. Don't you think?" He said changing the subject.  
  
"I think it would help him on the road to recovery. Who doesn't just love flowers?" Rich smiled. "But I think we should include a nice photo message just for him. Just to keep his spirits up."   
  
"We'll do it later on this week. Just a little tease." Lou laughed. "Just think. In a week, we'll be filthy rich."  
  
"Yeah all because of this medic." Rich thought. They had him in the spare bedroom that was bare of anything except spider webs and dust bunnies. Rich rubbed his injured arm and wished he had something to numb the pain but all they had in the house was aspirin. He turned to his younger brother who was still puffing on his cigarette and sighed. "Those things will kill you. Put that thing out and lets call it a night."  
  
Lou reluctantly threw down his cigarette and stomped it out before following Rich into the house. "I'm still going to use them."   
  
*****  
  
Interested yet? Write a review! This should make up for the previous short chapter. 


	4. Wait and mend

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or anything else affiliated with Third Watch but I do own my own characters. Enjoy!  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews! I went to look at them the other day and was shocked that so many people liked this story! I'm working on another story I think you might like. Almost thirty pages typed so far!   
  
I had to re-post this chapter but nothing was changed. Just a few grammatical errors!  
  
Mistaken Identity  
  
Chapter 4  
  
******  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sully laid his head against the bRich wall of the ambulance bay with his eyes closed. It was nearly nine o'clock at night and he had spent most of the day in a crowded waiting room full of fellow cops. Ty's mother had taken it slightly better than expected. Bosco had picked her up that afternoon and mentioned she cried on the way over but stopped once they arrived at the hospital. When Sully met her in the 'quiet room' she gave him a thankful hug and nearly cried again when she was told Ty's roommate was missing also.   
  
It had been hours since Ty was taken into surgery and he still didn't know how his partner was doing. Sully had had enough of everyone's stares and reassuring comments and had to leave for a breather. Maggie understood and told him she'd find him if anything happened.   
  
He let his mind wander and thought about Carlos who wasn't okay. He was missing and who knows what trouble he was in. Sully was almost one hundred percent sure that the kidnapping of Carlos had to be deliberate. Why else would they take him and leave the Ty? Carlos could be in the same condition as Davis or worse and no one was there to help him. He knew he had do it before the detectives got to him first. They would do it in the most abrasive and unattached way so they could quickly get as many facts as they could out of him. He knew he would be the one to explain that to Ty but he was not looking forward to the task. 'It's for Carlos,' He thought 'It's for the greater good.' "But what would someone want with Carlos?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Sully turned his head to see Doc coming from the bay doors and wearing the same expression he was: unease. "Just trying to figure out what the hell's going on." Sully muttered.  
  
"I tried," Doc said standing next to Sully. "But this makes no sense. I spoke to Swersky a few minutes ago. He said they might be able to narrow it down once they get some kind of description to go on but that's impossible now. No one saw anything. In the building and-"  
  
Sully felt his heart drop at Doc's words. "What d'ya mean 'impossible' Doc? Ty's okay right?!"  
  
"What?" Doc said now looking at the police officer standing over him. "I didn't mean-yes he's still okay. I just meant that he's not awake."   
  
Sully sighed heavily with relief and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh. I just thought that you meant…"  
  
"No, he's still in surgery he should be fine." Even Doc wasn't so sure about that. He didn't and wouldn't tell Sully that Davis crashed on the way over due to his liver lacerations bleeding. Doc stuffed his hands in his pockets. "We found him on time." He didn't mean for the comment to come out the way it did but it was how he felt.  
  
"I'm sorry Doc. I'm sure they'll find Carlos. Whoever took him had to leave something behind." Sully looked at the ambulance pulling in as he waited for Doc to answer but none came. After while he spoke again. "It's still snowing."  
  
"Yeah. We're supposed to get at least half a foot by midnight." Doc said absently. It was currently snowing lightly not hampering the driving of anyone on the street just yet. The main problem would come soon when the ice refroze on the streets blending in to the dark surfaces of the road causing cars to skid out of control. Fender benders and minor accidents would keep paramedics and police officers busy all night.  
  
"There wasn't any blood."  
  
"Huh?" Doc said.  
  
"When we found him, there wasn't any blood on him anywhere, If he was hurt so bad, why wasn't there any blood?" Sully said thinking about Davis.  
  
"He's fortunate whoever it was didn't use anything sharp on him." Doc said carefully. "He could have been seriously worse off."  
  
"Yeah." Sully said looking at the sidewalk in front of him. Doc was right though, if the attacker had used something sharp Ty could have bled to death before they found him. Sully pinched the bridge of his nose trying to stop the feeling of angst in the pit of his stomach thinking of all the suffering Ty had endured last night.  
  
"Nothing out the ordinary happened on any of your runs?" Sully said gruffly changing the topic.   
  
Doc let out a brief chuckle. "This is New York City Sully. Of course odd things happened."   
  
Sully laughed for a moment easing some of the tension. "Yeah but seriously? Any threats?"  
  
"No, I would have remembered that. Why?"  
  
"He might have been at one of our runs in the past few weeks. Maybe Carlos or Ty made one of them angry."  
  
'That could be a lot of people.' Doc thought. "How do you know it's a 'he'?" Doc questioned. Did they already have a suspect he didn't know about?  
  
"Well it had to be a he Doc. 'He' overpowered to grown men. 'He' nearly killed one. 'He' kidnapped the other." Sully snapped.  
  
"Sorry." Doc mumbled and tilted his head back against the wall and let the snow flakes land on his face. Sully had a right to be frustrated so Doc didn't snap back at him because it wouldn't help anything or anyone. The snow seemed to make the hectic building that was the hospital a strangely serene look. Many people inside were sick, hurt, or possibly dying but you couldn't notice by looking at the hospital. He didn't stand there long before Sully mumbled an apology and joined him leaning against the side of the hospital. The two remained that way trying to unwind until a voice shouting caught there attention.   
  
"Sully!"  
  
Doc saw Faith jogging up to them. "Ms. Davis wants you upstairs. He just got out of surgery."   
  
Sully tensely nodded and looked at Doc. "You coming?"   
  
"Yeah, in a little while." Doc said. "I want to see if the police have any leads at the apartment."  
  
"Alright." Sully said and hurried to follow Faith inside.  
  
******  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Carlos inspected the wound on Rich's right bicep with shaking hands. It was bleeding slowly oozing out of the nickel sized hole. 'Good going Davis.' He thought. He wasn't sure how Ty managed to get a good shot off at him while fighting with Rich but he was thankful he did. Davis had saved his life when he had stopped fighting but Carlos wasn't sure if it had cost Davis his own. He shook his head and continued to look over his kidnapper's injury. Rich's gunshot was through and through which was a good thing but Carlos had no intentions of telling him the good news. He could use this as some type of leverage, he was sure of it. He just had to figure out how first. He looked longingly behind Rich at the kitchen door leading outside to freedom. He clearly pictured himself running out of that door screaming at the top of his lungs but switched his thoughts back to Rich's gunshot feeling a gun steadily digging deeper in his back.   
  
"Well how bad is it?" Lou asked with concern showing in his voice for his brother.  
  
"Um….it looks like the bullet went through his arm leaving lead inside him. It could travel through the bloodstream…giving you lead poisoning." Carlos lied and looked up at Rich. "You need to go to the hospital to get this checked out before it gets worse." 'Please go.' Carlos hoped.  
  
"I don't think so Mr. Nieto." Rich said.  
  
"If you don't this could get infected and you'll need an amputation to make it better." Carlos exaggerated. It would take weeks for that to happen but they didn't know that. He saw a small sliver of concern in Rich's eyes debating if he wanted to learn how to write with his left hand.   
  
"No. No you'll fix it for me right now."  
  
"I can't 'fix' it alright? I can only patch this up for a little while. It's still going to bleed." Carlos said feeling his anger rise. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm down before he got himself into more trouble.  
  
Rich glared at him for what seemed like an eternity before finally nodding. "What do you need?"  
  
Carlos listed all the items he'd need to keep this man alive for the next few days. He was hoping that one of them would leave to the store but was surprised when Lou returned with most of everything he needed. "Here. Get to it medic."  
  
To Carlos' dismay, Lou didn't leave the room but only stepped back when he started to open the bottle of rubbing alcohol. He kept a careful eye on Carlos to make sure he didn't hurt his brother in anyway. Carlos was thinking exactly along those lines but he wouldn't do anything just yet unless he wanted to be shot. He had to wait until they were less suspicious. Rich might stop bleeding for now but he couldn't 'guarantee' it would last.  
  
"Hey! Are you listening to me?" Lou said.  
  
"Huh?" Carlos said.  
  
"How long?"   
  
Carlos felt the gun jab painfully against his back. Ty's gun. "How long what?"  
  
"How long have you been a paramedic?" Lou shouted slowly.  
  
"About five years!" He said loudly.  
  
"So you're experienced?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So if anything happens. I know it's your fault." Lou said ominously.  
  
Carlos paused before shaking his head. "No. Any number of complications can happen without proper medical attention."  
  
"We'll see about that." Lou growled.  
  
*******  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
End of chapter four. Tell me what you think! New chapter next week!  
  
(A/N) I upload these chapters in .txt and the spacing is completely messed up. If anybody knows how to upload them in a better format could you email me or include the info in a review? Thanks! 


	5. More questions, less answers

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or anything else affiliated with Third Watch but I do own my own characters. Enjoy!  
  
Thank you for reviewing my story   
  
Moriah T I have to torture you it's fun!  
  
Mistaken Identity  
  
Chapter 5  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sully felt his more anxious than he had ever been as he waited outside Ty's room. He had just gotten out of surgery and his mother was in there now. 'Hey Ty how's it going? You're okay but guess what? Carlos was kidnapped!' He didn't know how he was going to do this. He heard his cell phone chirp and looked around the hall for any nurses before answering. "Sullivan."  
  
"Hey Sully it's me." Bosco said a little glumly. "You got a minute?"  
  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"We found two bullet holes in the ceiling of the living room and ballistics is trying to pull the slugs out now and find a match. They're trying to match it up with Davis' off duty gun."  
  
"Yeah. His holster was empty when we got to him." Sully said looking at a man walking down the hall. "Anything else?"  
  
"The neighbors next door said they thought they might have heard something at around midnight last night so they were home for a little while before these people broke inside-"  
  
"Wait hold on Bosco. They got off right around midnight. We all got off at midnight, remember? Everyone stayed late last night after that bad hit-and-run. Someone was over there before those two got home."  
  
"Sorry. I didn't really get any sleep last night. I'm running on fumes here and everything that's happened…." Bosco sighed and continued. "They found fingerprints but the crime scene people think that they only belong to Davis and Nieto. The only slightly good news is that they found blood on the carpet and they're running it now."  
  
"Hopefully they get somewhere with the blood." Sully grumbled.  
  
"Yeah, Maybe. How's Davis?" Bosco asked not knowing what condition he was in.  
  
"He just got out of surgery about a half hour ago. They said that he'll be here a little while but he'll be okay." Sully looked up and saw Maggie come out of Ty's room. "Look I gotta go Bosco. I'll call you back."  
  
"Sure. Tell Davis I'll swing by soon."  
  
"Hey thanks for staying on top of this Bosco." Sully said. Sometimes Bosco really surprised him. He didn't have to stay in the apartment and help the other officers and detectives but he did anyway.   
  
"No problem Sully. I wanna catch these jag offs as soon as possible."  
  
"Me too." Sully hung up and walked up to Maggie. "How is he?"  
  
"He's awake but he didn't know what happened. I don't even know what to tell him." She teared up again before finishing. "Are you sure you need to tell him now? He's bad enough now."  
  
"You know I don't want to but if he knows anything at all about what happened, we might be able to find who did this and find Carlos."  
  
"They don't know anything yet?" She asked concerned about her son's roommate. She was very familiar with him from the times she came over to their apartment. From what she saw, he seemed like a nice young man and not the type to attract any trouble. Especially not this kind of trouble.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Okay." Maggie sighed. "We can finish talking later on. Ty wanted to see you anyway."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sully stepped inside the room nodding at the police guard sitting next to the door. He had been assigned to watch the young officer's room until he was released. Once Sully stepped in he was bombarded with the strong smells of antibiotics. It was a hospital room made for two beds but there was only one inside for safety measures. The lights were dimmed to the lowest setting it could go without making anyone who was allowed to come in just enough light to see what they were doing.   
  
He slowly made his way over to his partners bedside getting a good look at his friend's injuries. He saw a splint running up his right arm up to his elbow wrapped in only in ace bandages. The surgeon earlier had told he and Maggie that he would need to go through one more surgery to fix the bad break in his forearm. His right eye was completely swollen shut. Sully thought about staying standing but decided to sit beside him. Ty seemed to be sleeping and didn't notice Sully flinching at the dark bruises obscuring his face. The low lighting casting an grotesque shadow over him making the bruises look worse than they were. "I'm sorry." He said bowing his head.   
  
Ty opened his eyes at that very moment waking from a light sleep. His vision was still blurry in his good eye and his other was completely swelled shut but he could see Sully sitting next to him. "H-Hey." He said finding his voice very scratchy.   
  
Sully looked up and tried to smile but came up a little short. "Hey Ty. How are you feeling?" He said a little timidly. He tried to sound as if everything was okay but he couldn't. Not while looking at him and seeing all of his injuries.  
  
"Drained." He yawned closing his mouth once he felt his face scream back at him to shut it. "You woke me up."  
  
"Well I wanted to see how you're doing, you know? You're not in any pain?"   
  
"I'd be lying to you if I said I wasn't." Ty said closing his eyes. He could honestly say he felt like a train hit him head on. It seemed like everything above his hips hurt. "What happened?" He brain was in a complete haze he slowly recognized that it came from strong drugs. It was making his body feel as if it were made out of Jell-O but it wasn't keeping his pain at bay. He saw Sully avert his eyes and Ty closed his own again. 'This can't be good.'   
  
"You remember anything from earlier?" Sully asked hopeful he might have to explain it.  
  
"I remember Doc?" Ty said slowly. It was blurred but he remembered Doc talking to him with bright lights but he wasn't sure what day it happened.  
  
"Anything a little earlier? Today or maybe yesterday?"  
  
Sully watched his partner's face twist in hesitation and Sully had his answer. "Before you and Carlos got home yesterday after work, someone broke in or was already there we don't know for sure yet." Sully sighed.  
  
"We?" Ty swallowed.  
  
"Me, Faith, and Bosco came to check on you when you and Carlos didn't show up for work today." Sully paused for a moment before continuing. "We found you on the floor in your living room. You were beat up pretty badly."   
  
'Beat up.' Ty let those words sink in briefly before looking at Sully again. "What about Carlos? How's he doing?"   
  
"Don't you want to know how you're doing first?" Sully asked stalling for time.  
  
"I'm alive and I'm breathing. I can ask a doctor later about how I'm doing. Where's Carlos?" Ty knew Sully was about to give him bad news when he grabbed his hand. "Is he hurt worse than me?" He asked feeling his chest tighten when Sully didn't answer him right away. "Is he dead?"  
  
"No, he's not." Sully started. "We don't know where he's at. I was hoping you had some clue on where he might be."  
  
Ty took a long moment trying to remember anything. 'They're depending on me? I can't even remember what happened before Sully came in the room.' He closed his eyes concentrating on his heart drilling inside his chest trying to think. He saw a flash of a man in a black mask standing over him and someone behind him and flinched. "I remember a guy…." Ty said quietly feeling his stomach knot.   
  
"You remember what he looked like? Hair color, hei-" Sully asked.   
  
"Two guys. One…he was bigger than me." Ty continued emotionless ignoring Sully. "I can't see the other guy." Ty stopped drawing a blank. "I don't remember anything else. It's not there."   
  
"That's okay. You just woke up and you're on some heavy medication." They both heard a knock at the window and two detectives waved signaling they wanted to come in. Sully turned back to Ty. "You up to talking to them?" Ty mutely shrugged, numb from the news that Carlos was missing. "Best to get it over with Ty. They'll just keep bothering you until you do."  
  
"Sure." Ty stared at the wall in front of him and racked his brain. Why did they leave him and take Carlos? Was it someone they knew? Someone who had a personal vendetta against the police? Maybe even Carlos or himself. How was he supposed to help find Carlos? He really couldn't remember anything from the night before except the man who hurt him and even then he couldn't remember much about that.   
  
"I'll stay in here, if you want." Sully offered seeing anxiety in his partners face.  
  
Sully's voice cut through his theories and Ty nodded giving a small tense smile. "Thanks." What could he tell them anyway?  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Carlos opened his eyes and quickly shut them again. 'Ow.' He thought as he could still feel the sunlight pierce through his eyelids. 'I don't feel like closing my blinds now.' He carefully opened his eyes again into slits trying to give his pupils time to focus and get used to the light. He blinked heavily glancing around the room instantly recognizing he didn't know where he was at. 'This isn't my apartment.' He thought frantically. The room was small like a bedroom but there was no bed or any furniture for that matter. The sun made the wooden floor glow with more credit than it deserved. It looked like it was covered in dust. He could see it rise in the scattered sunbeams in the room from the wall he was slouched against. Carlos tried pushing himself up into a sitting position but felt his hands bound in back of him. 'Huh?' He looked at his ankles to see them taped together underneath the leg bottoms of his jeans with duct tape. Hs felt the same material on his mouth as well.   
  
'What's goin' on? I pick the wrong freaky chica at the club?' He took a deep breath to calm himself down and thought about the night before. He remembered fixing a gunshot wound…. his shoulders sagged as he remembered where he was. 'If only it was a girl.' He reached his knees up to his temple and hissed at the pain in his head. He could feel dried blood starting to dry and mat his hair at his hairline. He wasn't sure how it happened but it hurt like hell. He looked up at the source of the light in the room and saw a small boarded up window blocking out most of the light except for tiny snatches shining brightly through. His hands were tied behind his back with his watch, if it was still there, so he couldn't be sure what time it was but he figured it was around early afternoon or some other time of the day with a lot of sun. He didn't have much time to enjoy it as he slowly nodded off again.  
  
He woke up the second time to hear someone humming a very lively tune. Carlos lifted his head off of his chest and rested it on the wall behind him breathing deeply out of his nose that was beginning to become stuffy. 'Great.' He thought. 'Now my body decides to be sick?' His eyes darted around looking for the source of the music. He looked in the shadows in front of him to see someone setting up some type of equipment across the room from him. 'A tripod?' He thought dazedly. He tilted his head to the side for a better look and groaned as his headache grew. He realized someone knocked him extremely hard on the side of the head when he saw practically saw stars in his eyes. 'Definitely a concussion.' He felt bad all over with a concussion and an oncoming cold, it was only going to get worse. 'Really great.' He thought and stopped breathing when he no longer heard anyone humming.   
  
"You're awake now. That's good."   
  
Carlos watched the shadow behind the camera step closer almost gracefully. "I was worried that our little investment was hurt." He knelt in front of Carlos who pulled away in disgust. "I apologize. Don't worry about Lou. He didn't mean it."   
  
"I meant hitting you. Your lucky I only hit you with the gun." Lou said coming from behind the camera. Carlos protectively pulled his knees up to his chest looking in between the two men. So Lou was definitely the loose cannon. "Hey let's get this show rolling." Lou said gruffly.   
  
Rich sighed and stood up walking in front of the camera. He tried to keep his arm as still as possible as he moved now. His arm was slightly better than today but it still hurt like hell. Rich would make sure Nieto would look at it after the task at hand was taken care of.  
  
"We need money Mr. Nieto and you're our ticket." Rich said.  
  
Carlos looked around in confusion and heard a crackle of paper in front of him. Carlos was beginning to have a bad feeling about this.   
  
"You're a paramedic for the city." Lou started. "A tape of you at the hands of 'ruthless' kidnappers on TV will get us whatever we want." He laughed. "Too bad we didn't take you and that cop. Woulda been millions."   
  
Carlos felt ill at the very thought of Ty having to be in the same predicament.   
  
"I bet you want to know how he's doing." Lou taunted walking around in the shadows. "Aren't you wondering if you're being held by attempted murderers- or actual cold blooded murderers who have nothing to lose now except our money."   
  
Rich chuckled as he saw Carlos nearly turn white. 'Perfect. Just the look we were looking for.' He thought and moved behind the camera lens turning it on. "Smile Mr. Nieto!"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
I had to stop! Really! More Carlos in the next chapters. Feedback is appreciated! ;) 


	6. Ill in spirit

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or anything else affiliated with Third Watch but I do own my own characters.

I've been on vacation for the past two months with no computer so I haven't had anytime to type but I'm back now! I'm working on another story now too and it's a bit supernatural. I hope you like this chapter.

More importantly, thank you to everyone who review my story. It helps knowing you like it too.

Moriah T.: Yes, yes, yes it is fun! I haven't let you down yet, have I?

Mistaken Identity

Chapter 6

* * *

Maggie sat next to her son's bed keeping a quiet vigil over him. She had been there all day with him but he hadn't woken up yet that day. The doctor had assured her that it was typical for him to be sleeping especially after all the sedatives that were in his system.

As a mother, she wanted to trade places with her son so badly so he wouldn't have to suffer. She wrapped her hand tighter around his and watched him for a few more minutes. Another police officer that she didn't know had told her that Ty was lucky he had not been kidnapped as well or he could have died. She replied heatedly telling the man that she wouldn't call it lucky at all considering that he had almost died anyway.

"Maggie?"

She didn't need to turn around to see who it was as she stayed sitting in her chair. "I didn't think you'd be here so soon."

Sully walked around to the other side of the bed sighing. "It's noon. I figured he might be up by now." To him it looked like he hadn't moved an inch from the previous night.

"No." She said resting a hand on Ty's forehead. "Not yet."

"You've been here since yesterday afternoon?" Sully said standing on the other side. That was almost twenty-four hours ago. He knew police officers got special perks but he didn't know after he left Ty's room his mother was going to stay the entire night.

"I wanted to make sure he's okay."

"He is Maggie but he wouldn't want you to wear yourself down." Sully said. "You should go home. Take a shower and then come back later on today. I can stay here with him."

"No, it's okay."She realized just how tired she was after she said those words all the stress was wearing her down faster than usual. She looked at Sully for a moment. Someone who had always helped her throughout the years. Maybe a quick nap wouldn't be so bad.

"You know if he wakes up I'll call you as soon as he does." Sully said slowly. He didn't want her to become sick over Davis.

Finally she nodded, collected her purse, and gave her son a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She said to Sully. "Thanks John."

"It's nothing." Sully said shaking his head. He watched her leave as he took a seat by the window. It had stopped snowing when he woke up earlier and when he drove to the hospital. Now it was snowing heavily once again and Sully was glad he had taken a few days off. It looked very serene from the fourth floor but he was relieved he wouldn't have to deal with the many traffic accidents on the road or trying to drive through the snow. He sat there listening the occasional quiet beeping of heart monitors and other various machines Davis was connected to. 'At least he isn't in pain.' Sully thought looking at his partner. He heard a knock and the guard that was assigned outside the room stuck his head in.

"I'm going to the cafeteria for a quick lunch break. Do I need to call in a replacement for awhile?" He said. His name tag read 'Joseph Scott'.

"No. It's alright. I'll be in here." Sully said looking at the man. He looked like he weighed a buck twenty-maybe. How was he supposed to protect anyone? "Take your time."

"If you say so Officer Sullivan." He said and disappeared back out the door. "I'll be back."

"If you don't fall through the vents first." Sully said turning away. He'd definitely have to make a call and get a different guard.

"Don't hurt him...."

Sully looked down at the bed and saw Ty twisting around under the sheets. For a moment he thought he was talking to him but his eyes were squeezed tightly shut. "Don't hurt him, don't hurt him." He mumbled.

_Ty was walking outside taking out the garbage in the alley behind his building when he heard a voice call him._

"_Ty....help me"_

_Ty looked around the side of the dumpster and dropped the black bag of garbage. "Carlos!" _

_Carlos was slumped against the grimy red brick wall. His hand was clamped down on his chest vainly trying to stop the bleeding. He'd been shot and his clothes were completely soaked in his blood. Ty shook his head in disbelief kneeling beside him trying to figure out what to do to help. _

"_Ty...." _

"_Don't talk man." Ty said quickly putting his own hand up to site of the wound to staunch the bleeding but it was too little too late. The blood was forming a scarlet pool around the both of them. "I'll go get help. I'll call an ambulance." Ty promised standing. "I'll be right back." He ran to the mouth of the alley but stopped when he heard Carlos groan. He turned to help him but spotted two shadows._

_Ty tried to move to help his friend but the two shadows that appeared from no where blocked his way. _

"_You're too late for him." One of them said bending over him. "We've got a job to finish this time." _

"_No, don't hurt him."Ty said lunging out at the two men but fell to the ground that was covered in red. He felt his body getting sucked down like he was in quicksand. Everything was turning red as he tried to force himself towards Carlos. He looked back up to see the two men hovering over Carlos. _

"_Say good bye!"_

"_No!" Ty shouted feeling himself submerge completely after hearing a gun go off._

Sully shook his shoulder lightly until he opened his eyes with a gasp looking around the room. "You're okay Ty, It's okay. You're in the hospital. You're alright." Sully assured him keeping a steady hand gripping his shoulder.

Ty hastily ran his hands over his face before inspecting his bruised arms for any sign of his dream. 'No blood.' He fixed twisted the tubing running from under his nose before looking at Sully. "I was just dreaming?" He asked slowly trying to regain his composure.

"Yeah. A bad dream." Sully said trying to smile and reassure him.

Ty nodded quickly and closed his eyes taking a deep breath trying to get himself back under control before he did anymore damage. He could already feel the stitches on his stomach somewhat burning along with the deep bruises across his chest. "No it wasn't. I couldn't help him two nights ago and I can't help him now." He said answering Sully.

"Ty come on." Sully said standing up. "You did what you could, I know you."

"Yeah." Ty said looking hopeful at his partner. "Do they have any idea where he is?"

"Uh, no not yet but everyone's looking for him. It's all over the news." Sully said trying to cheer him up.

"Everything is on TV. Me too?"

"Not 'everything' everything but the press are like bloodhounds as soon as they catch a whiff of a story. People are phoning in tips. So far about five hundred plus.

'Well at least the media might be able to help.' Ty thought looking around the hospital room. It already had a few floral gift baskets by the door and Ty looked back at Sully. "Who sent flowers?"

"People who heard about what happened, people from the precinct. We can go through them when you feel up to it."

"I guess so." Ty said staring out the window. He stared at the white flakes falling heavily against the window. Part of him could care less about snow but he couldn't stop himself from asking. "When did it start snowing?"

The question threw Sully off for a moment as he looked at Davis who was staring distantly out the window."Off and on since the other night." Sully said gazing out the window himself. "Already nine inches on the ground."

"Almost a foot." Ty muttered looking at the older man. "Do you think that..... I was wondering do you think Carlos is able to see this too?"

Sully knew that Ty was asking more than just a simple question about the weather. This was more of a question of whether or not he thought Carlos was alive or dead. "I'm sure he can."

"Probably complaining about the cold. He hates all of this snow and ice." Ty said smiling. Sully frowned, curious how Nieto lived in New York City but hated the weather. "Really?"

"Yeah. Just the other night we were walking home and he slipped and fell flat on his butt." Ty laughed and paused remembering that fateful night. "After we came back from the late from the hit and run accident."

"You remember something?"

"I...."Ty remembered laughing at Carlos, climbing the stairs, and for some reason hearing dance music but it was all jumbled up in his head. "Some things but-I don't know."

"Do you want to write it down and I'll give it to the detectives? Sully offered seeing doubt on his face. "Any little bit could help out."

"Uh alright. You think It'll help?" Ty asked.

"Anything can help." Sully told him. "I'll go get a pen and pad from the front desk. You okay by yourself for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Ty forced giving Sully a reassuring nod before shaking his head trying to stay awake. He felt exhausted after only being up minutes. 'All of the drugs in my system.' He thought laying back down. He tried to keep his eyes open until Sully got back but he felt himself already yawning. 'A little nap never hurt anyone.' He thought closing his eyes. "I'll get up when he gets back.'

"If you can't write with that cast on your hand, I'll write for you if you just tell me what you remember." Sully said coming back from the nurses desk. He stopped short when he saw Ty had fallen back asleep in the short amount of time he was gone. "Davis, wake up." He asked lightly standing over him seeing that he was sleeping like a rock. He smirked sitting the pad and pen down on the table beside the bed before pulling the blanket back up over Ty. 'I guess I'll talk to him later.' He thought taking his seat back by the window.

* * *

Carlos felt sweat trailing down the back of his neck as he stared at the window. He was pretty sure that it was it was in the afternoon but it was now blinding white outside. Carlos could tell it was snowing now and he felt his chances of escaping narrowing. He heard the front door to the house slam shut rattling the heating vent. He guessed it to be Lou coming home from work. He was sure it was Lou since Rich had come in earlier to untie him and let him use the bathroom. Rich had calmly explained that he would get three bathroom breaks a day and that was it. Carlos had only nodded and not dared to ask about eating. His stomach wasn't feeling right anyway. Plus it's not like he was in the position to argue with them anyway.

He wondered how rigorously everyone was searching for him out in the city. If Ty made it, he could tell everyone what happened. 'I hope he's okay.' Carlos thought feeling his mind drift back to two nights ago.

"_Please take whatever you want and go."_

_Carlos watched in horror as Ty pleaded with the beefy man that had him pinned against the bookcase. 'Ty keep fighting, don't stop because of me.' Carlos thought staring directly in Ty's eyes hoping Ty could make out his expression. _

"_My wallet is in my back pocket. I don't know how much money is in there. Uh my watch take it. No one needs to get hurt."_

_Carlos could hear Ty's voice falter slightly and Carlos knew Ty was scared. And if a cop was scared, then he had every right to be too. Carlos heard the beefy man say something he couldn't make out that made Ty shout for help that sent a shockwave down his spine before he saw the Beefy man pull back and hit Ty in the face making Ty forget about screaming. _

"_No!" Carlos shouted lunging forward to help him but was yanked back by his shirt and felt the cold barrel against his head._

"_Don't move or I'll blow both his and your heads off." The man behind him growled leaving no doubt that he would. Carlos stopped, still keeping his eyes on the scene in front of him. The beefy man had kept pounding on Davis even as he fought back. Carlos felt a small glint of hope in his heart until Ty fell to the floor holding his stomach. This seemed to only make the beefy man angrier as he delivered a swift kick to his midsection._

"_Stop it! Stop!" Carlos screamed seeing that Ty was unconscious. The beefy man stopped and looked at Carlos and kicked him one more time before chuckling at the look of helplessness on Carlos' face._

"_Let's go." The beefy man said. "Stand up."_

_Carlos kept his eyes on Ty as he did. "Let me help him, please I'm a-"_

"_Shut up. He shot my brother. He got what was coming to him." The beefy man said. _

"_Now we're going to walk down the fire escape and we're going to be really quiet about it or it's no more police officer." The man with the gun said._

_Little did Carlos know then that they had mistook him as the police officer. "Okay." Carlos said quietly._

Carlos groaned into his gag feeling his stomach gurgle in disagreement again. He was pretty sure he had caught a stomach virus while on his runs with Doc the past the past few days. 'This is great.' He thought trying to think of just about anything to get his mind off his queasy stomach. He rolled carefully over his arm and on his side resting his cheek on the cool wooden floor that was dusty. Carlos thought about the tape he was forced to make and wondered if anyone received it yet. He tried to send a message through his movements but he wasn't sure if anyone would pick up on it. He hoped the police or Doc or someone else who knew him well would. Someone would analyze it and have to notice that he had 'developed' a mysterious nervous tic in his eyes that made him blink twice in a row. Rich and Lou didn't notice which was great news for Carlos but also a sign that maybe it was too subtle.

He snapped his eyes open when he felt his stomach lurch no longer behaving. 'Not now. Please.' He begged but his body was not listening to him now. Carlos turned back on his back and kicked the wall repeatedly with the heels of his socked feet. The sound his feet made a loud hollow noise that he was sure everyone in the house heard.

Hard footsteps near his door made him stiffen as he recognized who was coming but he kept pounding. He heard the door unlock and Carlos stared at the man stepping through.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Rich said with Lou behind him. They moved over Carlos and with just one glance, could tell that he was sick. "Pull him into the bathroom."

Lou hauled him up under his arms nearly dragging into the small room near the toilet pulling out his pocketknife from his front pocket. He cut through the tape around his hands and pulled the tape from his mouth just in time before Carlos threw up. "Great." He grumbled stepping out the room leaving Carlos alone to take care of his business.

"I didn't plan this Rich." Lou grumbled. He was not looking forward to taking care of a sick man.

"Well neither did I." Rich said. "It's a good thing we made that tape yesterday while he still looked healthy." If the police saw they were treating the paramedic well, then they would give them the money they asked for. He shook his head as he heard Carlos retching again. "Shit. Do we have anything for him?"

"Why?" Lou asked incredulously.

"I need him to take care of my arm and he can't do it if he's sick. Plus I don't need a dead prisoner." Rich said. He had been reminded of his wounded arm when he had reached to open the bedroom door earlier and felt his arm's muscles burn forcing him to use his left arm. Not to mention the dull ache that lasted all day. "Plus we need him if we want any cash."

"You're right. I'll go to the store after we get him settled back down." Lou said calmly rubbing his cheeks that were covered in two day old stubble. "Not what we planned for," He muttered. "But we can handle it."

Carlos on the other hand was panting and coughing nearly collapsed over the toilet. He was only holding himself up by gripping the edge of the of seat nearly dropping. He rested his forehead against his forearm feeling sweat dripping off the tips of his hair. He spit in the toilet hoping nothing else decided to come up. Carlos was thankful that part of the house, especially that toilet, hadn't been used in some time.

"You done yet?" Lou asked stepping back inside the doorway.

Carlos shut his eyes in irritation feeling his anger build in him as he boldly turned his head to face Lou. He stared at him for a long time before his left hand slowly pulled down on the handle. "Yes."

Lou chuckled in annoyance as he got the tape roll ready in his hand. "I can't wait until we get our damn money."

Carlos kept still not having any energy to fight back as his hands were pulled behind him. "You better hope they give it to us soon or because until then, me and you are going to start having some real fun." Lou finished taping him and noticed Carlos' eyes staring at the ground. 'Not listening?' Lou thought and jerked Carlos' chin up making him stare uneasily at Lou. "You being sick makes me want to cheer you up."

Carlos silently wondered how many bruises he would get before he got out of his hellhole.

* * *

Poor Carlos. Lou is going to make him feel 'all better.' Poor Ty. What does he know?! Tell me what you think. The next chapter should come a bit sooner than this one. 


	7. When it rains, it pours

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or anything else affiliated with Third Watch but I do own my own characters.

Special thanks to sullyfan for reminding me, 'hey when _are _you updating?'

See, what had happened was- I can't really think of anything right now except that I was stuck on what was going to happen next. Here it is, the next chapter, nice and long because you all had to wait.

Enjoy!

Mistaken Identity

Chapter 7

**_'Flash'_**

"Just a few more, officer."

**_'Flash'_**

"We just need to document all of your injuries for the police report." The bearded man said giving Ty a small nod from behind his instant camera before continuing the slow process.

**_'Flash'_**

Ty couldn't turn his head away from the flash but kept his eyes focused behind the officer instead. He felt exposed as he sat up in bed letting the officer take as many pictures as he wanted of his battered body. His gown was pulled down along with his blankets to his hips giving the camera full access to his torso that was slowly starting to heal but was still hard to look at without recoiling in repugnance. The angry reds had faded into dark hues of blue and purple slowly starting the process from looking raw to just looking worse. 'Did I even try to fight back?' He thought sullenly viewing his outstretched arms.

**_'Flash'_**

'They said I've got defensive wounds on my arms and I did shoot one of them.' He reasoned turning his head away from the camera man who had moved to take a picture of his splinted arm.

**_'Flash'_**

'It'll be over soon just think about anything else. Something good.' He thought hearing the camera click and spit out another carbon image of himself.

"Officer Davis? I just need to take one more picture of your face before I leave."

"Again?" Ty asked incredulously. The guy had already taken a picture when he first got in his room.

"Well, I just need to make sure we have documentation since your face is the most... apparent evidence of your attack."

"You mean it's the worse." Ty said catching the police tech's stumble.

"Sorry." The man didn't want to hassle Ty at all but he needed to make sure he took one more picture.

Ty sighed hoping to get it over with as he stared at the watercolor picture picture on the wall.

"Uh officer? I need you to stare directly at me, I mean the camera. You're almost done."

"Am I?" Ty asked the man. Carlos was still missing and he had been spared by his captors to simply wait and hope for the best for him.

**_'Flash'_**

* * *

"Drink up." 

Carlos had a shrinking thought that he should thank them in some way for the medicine but changed his mind once he saw the familiar handful of medical supplies piled on the kitchen table. 'They want to help me so I can help Rich out.' He grimaced at the bad taste of the liquid but didn't make too big of a scene not wanting to infuriate his captors, or more specifically, Lou.

"Well how does it look?" Rich asked.

Carlos fought back a smile as he looked at the oozing infected wound. Surrounding the small hole were red and hot to the touch welts signifying a definite infection. 'This is exactly what I need to happen.' If anything could help turn the tide his way, this was it. "I don't think it's doing so well."

"What do you mean?" Lou asked standing beside him.

"It's getting infected more and more. He needs an IV with antibiotics and that's something I can't do." Carlos said meekly putting his great acting skills into play. 'The ones that have gotten me out of numerous situations with the ladies.' He knew he would have to act if ever wanted a chance to leave. His plan was simple: Get Rich to go to the hospital, one of the nurses would know where the wound came from, they would alert the cops that were already canvassing the hospitals, and the police would catch him. All he had to do was get him to go. He'd had all night to think about it and he wasn't going to screw up now.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Lou asked his brother oblivious to Carlos' plan. "We can't take you to the hospital without someone noticing."

"I know, I know." Rich said watching Carlos carefully re-bandage his arm. "I'm sure we know someone who might be able to help me. You know some people, right?"

"I might have to look around some and that could take awhile." Lou muttered rubbing his hand across his neck. "Time we don't got."

"You know..." Carlos said slowly making sure everyone was focused on him. 'Please work.' "You could go to the hospital and say that this was from a metal rod from a construction site. Maybe you fell as you worked around the site?"

"Keep going." Rich said.

"Or a piece of rebar. They won't be able to tell the difference. No questions asked." Carlos finished setting down the ace bandages to rest his head in his hand feeling the room spin like a tilt-o-whirl. Lou pulled him up off the ground and turning him around and making him look directly at him. "Why are you telling us this? Huh!"

"I don't want to die." Carlos whispered honestly.

Lou smiled feeling a great air of superiority over the man before letting him go back to the ground. 'Exactly. I think a reward is coming your way."

* * *

Ty stared impassively at the half eaten tray in front of him with nothing but bland foods on the plate his nurse had brought in just a few moments ago. She had coolly told him she expected most of it gone when she came back. 'Hooray.' He thought as he stirred around what he had to taste to know that it was mashed potatoes with his spoon not at all hungry. His mind kept flashing back to Carlos making him feel guilty for being even able to eat. 'But if I don't eat...' He sighed stirring more designs in his lunch. He heard a sharp knock at his door making him drop the utensil on his plate. "Come in." He wasn't expecting anyone to visit him today. He was quite surprised to see Bosco come in with his badge around his neck. 'Is it after three already? Bosco's already at work?' Ty wondered glancing at the clock. 'Nope, still one o'clock.' 

"How's it going Davis?" Bosco asked giving his friend a smile. Doc had mentioned Ty looked a little rough the other day and he wasn't lying.

"You know." Ty said sullenly going back to looking at his plate. "You on the way to work?"

"No," Bosco said taking a seat. "I'm on lunch break myself and decided to stop by and see how you were doing."

Ty glanced at the wall clock again before looking at the older man."You never go in early. What's goin' on?"

'I knew I should have taken off the badge like Yokas said.' Bosco thought loosely fidgeting with the gold metal. "Swersky's got a few of us working the street right now for any leads on your case. FBI is working this thing too."

"FBI?" Ty asked in disbelief. "How long?"

"About two days ago. They volunteered after seeing the story on TV." Bosco said. "You didn't know?"

"No, I stopped watching the news. No one mentioned that bit of info." Ty thought feeling his frustration build as he pushed away his tray. Sully hadn't mentioned it at all yesterday but he ould have mentioned something. Ty could barely recall much of the past two days in the hospital but he wanted to know what was going on with the search for Carlos. 'I can't do anything except sit in this bed all day.' He thought.

"I heard your supposed to be getting out of here in a few days." Bosco said changing the subject quickly. He didn't want to bum Ty out on his short visit. He was interrupted by the annoying sound of the phone ringing. "Do they think your deaf or something?" Bosco asked.

Ty smiled vaguely shaking his head. "I've never gotten call here before. It's probably my mom or something." He said picking up the phone. "Hello?" Ty heard a muffled sound before a shaky voice came on.

"Ty?"

Ty's blood ran cold as he grabbed the receiver harder. It was if the room had dropped to the harsh temperature outside. "Carlos?"

Bosco snapped his head away from looking at the numbers detailing his badge after hearing the kidnaped man's name. Ty's face was as white as the snow outside. "Is it Carlos?" Bosco whispered standing up getting a response from Davis.

"I thought you were dead. They told me they killed you." Carlos babbled. "They said if I didn't do what they said they were going to kill you-"

"Are you okay?" Ty said cutting him wanting to know as much as he could.

"I'll be okay." Carlos said not sure about how much time they had. He was just happy to hear a friendly voice. "You're alright?" He asked trying not to let too much emotion show in his voice. "The last time I saw you..."

"Yeah." Ty lied touching his swollen eye before clearing his throat. "Where are you? What do they look like?"

"Uhh-" Carlos looked up at Lou who tapped his watch angrily signaling he didn't have much time.

Of course Carlos couldn't answer him straight out. He signaled for Bosco to get a pen and pad. "Ask me a question if there's one. If there are two, just repeat what you said earlier." Ty said thinking quickly. He could get as much information as he could and it could help him.

"I'll be alright" Carlos slowly answered.

"There're two people." Ty repeated as Bosco wrote it down. "What about where you are? Do you know?"

Carlos saw Lou starting to reach for the phone and took a deep breath. 'It's now or never.' "I'm by the EL tracks he's tall black hair brown eyes he-" He was shoved to the floor as he held his head feeling if his brain had shook loose during the short fall.

"Carlos!" Ty shouted hearing a shout and a noise in the background. Feeling his stomach sink through the floor, he tried again. "Carlos!"

Another voice came on snarling practically. "You know, you should be here in his place. We wanted a cop but got him on accident. But a paramedic will just have to do."

"What?"

"Anyway, how are recovering? I know I gave you quite the beating. Didn't think you'd actually make it though. Didn't want you too." Lou taunted purposely trying to piss the man off.

"Why are you doing this?" Ty whispered gripping his sheets.

Bosco watched and could only guess Carlos was no longer talking to him. 'Do something!' Bosco screamed to himself as he pulled out his cellphone to call down to the precinct. He needed to get the tech boys to put in a tracer asap. It might not help now but whoever was on the other end of the phone could call again.

"You'll know soon enough. I promise I'll take care of Carlos for you. We'll have another chat soon. Oh, I hope you enjoy your gifts."

"Wait!" Ty said hearing the phone disconnect. He literally had stopped breathing for a moment. 'They wanted me all along? Because I'm a cop?'

"-he say Ty? Ty what was he saying?" Bosco asked. This was a major break in the case if Carlos' kidnappers had called him.

Ty felt his stomach rise back from the floor and continue rising as he looked over at Bosco- more precisely he was looking at his badge. Something he had worked so hard for himself, was now the cause for everyone's pain. 'For what? The reason all of this is happening is because I am a cop. Carlos is gone because I'm a cop. He could die because I didn't fight hard enough.'

"Davis?" Bosco asked slowly not knowing what was said on the other end of the phone. Ty felt tears building in his eyes as he dropped the phone to the bed painfully pulling out his IV to the dismay of Bosco. "Whoa Ty. What the hell are you doing?"

Ty didn't answer him as he pulled away the blankets from his sweat-panted legs. He was so glad at that moment that his mom had brought him a pair as he jumped out of the bed already feeling his tears spill over. He made it to the bathroom with Bosco close behind but Ty managed to get to the bathroom and shut the door in his face and lock it with a satisfying 'click'. He made it to the white porcelain sitting on the floor before heaving out the bland food he had eaten.

"Davis open the door!" Bosco shouted as he rattled the doorknob. "Come on."

"Just go!" He demanded as he wiped his eyes.

"We can talk about it if you come out." Bosco said a little more calmly after hearing the sounds coming out of the bathroom. Bosco even wondered if it was even safe for him to be throwing up considering his surgery and all. "Davis?"

"What's there to talk about? This is all my fault." He repeated taking a hard seat on the floor against the wall. 'All of it.' He thought covering his face.

* * *

"What happened?" Sully said seeing Bosco pacing back and forth with Dr. Barton standing by the bathroom door. Ty's hospital bed was empty and with no sign of him. 

"He won't come out." Bosco said turning to face Sully.

"He won't come out of…" Sully looked to the closed bathroom door and back at Bosco. "...the bathroom? Is this some sort of joke Bosco because if it is, it isn't funny."

Bosco was obviously on the edge too as he stepped towards him. "I try to be helpful by calling you and-"

"Shouting at me to hurry up and get to the hospital because 'something bad happened' isn't what I call being helpful." Sully said making the height difference obvious as he looked down at Bosco.

"You know what Sullivan-"

"Officers!" Dr. Barton said stepping in between the two dueling men. "Why don't we go talk about this outside so we can have a private discussion?" Signaling that Ty could probably hear them both arguing.

"Fine." Bosco said leading the way.

"For the second time, what's going on?" Sully asked feeling his already thin patience wearing to the breaking point and Bosco wasn't helping. Dr. Barton looked at Bosco who decided to tell him what happened.

"I came over to visit him during my lunch break and he got a phone call-from Carlos."

"What! He's actually alive?" Sully asked stunned.

"Yes and he was able to talk to Ty for about a minute before one of the kidnapper's got on the phone. I don't know what was said but right after he ran to the bathroom and wouldn't come out. So we called you."

"Why didn't you just unlock the door?" Sully said looking at Dr. Barton. "I know you have a key."

"Yes I would have but Officer Boscorelli suggested that I call you instead." Barton admitted seeing the surprised glance pass from the older officer to Bosco. "He says that Officer Davis was given information about his friend and I agreed that it was easier if I didn't get orderlies to man handle him and sedate him. If you can get him to come out, you'd be helping out everyone."

* * *

'No stress. No pressure.' Sully thought as he looked back at the door way where Bosco and Barton were standing. Once Ty was out Bosco was all prepared to call the detectives so they could get whatever information Ty had on Carlos. He cautiously knocked a few times wanting to get Davis' attention but not scare him. 

"What?"

Sully was put off a moment by the total absence of emotion in his voice before answering. "It's me wondering why you locked yourself away in a bathroom." Sully said trying to lighten the situation up a little.

"It's pretty obvious."

"Well will you let me in? You're starting to worry me."

"It's been open, you could have came in whenever you wanted." Ty answered.

'Always a smart ass.' Sully thought rolling his eyes. 'He must have just unlocked it when everyone left.' Sully peaked his head in seeing him seated cross legged across the small room with his hands in his lap.

"I'm sorry they called you down here. I just needed a little while to myself."

"I don't mind. You saved me from spending the day in the RMP with some rookie." Sully sighed. "Well maybe if we weren't in the bathroom..."

"He called."

"I heard." Sully said stepping further in the room shutting the door. Ty's head hung lower as he shook his head. "He had the fucking balls to call right to my room." He said looking up with tears still in his eyes. "He just called to mess with me."

"What do you mean?" Sully asked leaning against the bathroom sink.

"Carlos said he was okay but I could hear it in his voice that he wasn't." Ty said whispering. "Would you be if you were being held by gunpoint?"

"Well at least you both know each other is alive." Sully said attempting to put a positive spin on the phone call. Sully wasn't sure how Ty was keeping it together because he himself felt like finding the kidnappers and seeing how they liked the same treatment they gave Ty.

"The guy said that he really wanted a cop but got Carlos instead."

"What are you talking about?" Sully asked trying his best to put Davis' broken statements together.

"They wanted me but got Carlos instead!" Ty burst standing up. "All this is my fault! I tried to tell Bosco that but he doesn't get it either."

"Calm down Ty. They probably just want money and that's it. It's like you said, he's just saying things to mess with you." Sully said taking a step forward beginning to understand how this phone call went. Was Ty really the one that was supposed to be kidnaped, not Carlos? Carloss was supposed to be in his place not being held somewhere. 'No wonder he feels so guilty.' Sully noticed a few red splotches on his gown and arm growing concerned that Ty had hurt himself.

"NYPD isn't going to start giving money to kidnappers and you know it." Ty disputed turning away from Sully feeling the tears spring up in his eyes again. Ty knew he was right and it killed him inside.

"We'll find them. We always do. We just need some time to let them hang themselves. We'll find them."

"We don't have time Sully. They aren't two nice guys waiting around for the right time to call. They almost killed me. He admitted he tried to kill me." Ty said furiously wiping his tears from his eyes. "What do you think Carlos is going through right now?"

"Ty stop. Just take a second to breathe alright? I understand what your saying but you need to get it together and tell the detectives everything that happened during the phone call."

Ty stopped and forced himself to take a shuddery breath before he whispered. "He's going to call me again."

"When?" Sully asked in disbelief. The setails just kept getting worse and worse. 'Why would he call again?'

"He didn't say when but I don't-I won't talk to him again." Ty pledged looking at the tile flooring.

"Ty, we'll cross that bridge once we get there but right now we just need to get you back to bed and organize all the information we have to help Carlos." Sully said. "If talking to this guy can bring Nieto back, I know you'll do it." Sully said trying to ease Ty of the thought of talking to a man who had tried to kill him. Ty didn't answer him at all but continued to stare at the floor.

"Yeah but…"

Sully saw Ty's shoulders shake before he actually heard Ty crying.

"Ty could, this is a good thing. He's talking and as long as he's talking, Carlos is still alive."

"Sully? What if they kill him because I screw up? I couldn't live with that." Ty murmured.

"They won't kill him. Look, you trust me right?" Sully sighed. Ty nodded still not facing his partner. "And you trust the police department right?" Another nod. "And you know I trust you and I know you can do it. But if you don't think you can talk to him again, then you don't have to. No one's going to force you." Sully paused. "We'll just get Carlos back some other way." Sully concluded.

That simple statement was all it took as Ty turned around feeling the past few days finally take it's toll. "How do you know? How-" He trailed off getting his words choked off by emotion. He managed to keep it all inside while the investigators asked him questions's, when his mother was there, and when he saw the story on the Television stations. but now after speaking to the same man that tried to kill him, it brought all the memories and emotion from his attack to the day he was found back full force. He didn't try to hide it anymore as he felt the older man draw him into a much needed hug.

"I wouldn't lie Davis. We'll get him back. I promise." Sully assured him again rubbing his hand on Ty's back feeling him shake with each powerful sob coming from him. The more Sully heard, the angrier he felt at who was responsible. He and Davis were close, enough to the point he did consider him to be the son he never had. Just seeing Ty in this much pain was hurting him just as much. That pain was going to push him on the street as soon as he left the hospital to be on the street with Bosco and Faith and search high and low for the bastards himself. Sully knew he would turn the city upside down if he had to with or without the FBI to find who did this.

"He can't die. He can't." Ty said into Sully's jacket tightly squeezing his eyes shut as he returned the embrace.

"He won't. We'll get him back." Sully said continuing to give all of his attention to Ty.

* * *

End of chapter. Tell me what you think! 

**Mystral:** I just think there's so much potential when writing about them.

**Supergloo:** He cracks me up. I think there's only like, two or three other stories out there with him as a main character?

**soccergirl1395:** Thank you! I aim to please. :)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! I'll try and respond to you after each chapter from now on.


End file.
